04 Stycznia 2014
06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5907 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5907); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 06:30 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - Jak wyglada praca drwala; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Notacje - Wojciech Kilar. Rozmawiam muzyką; cykl dokumentalny 08:40 Masz prawo znać prawo - odc. 1 Testament; magazyn 08:55 Przedszkolandia - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny 09:25 Przedszkolandia - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 10:00 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 1 Opera; magazyn dla nastolatków 10:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc.51 Perfumy i zapachy - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 11:45 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 12:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2777; teleturniej muzyczny 12:45 Anna German - odc. 5/10 (Anna German, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck ( studio ) 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck 16:05 Choinka.pl; reportaż 16:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z łąki i z warzywnika; magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 9) - Taka spokojna niedziela - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /8/; reality show 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Fioletowe Smerfy, odc. 18a (Purple Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Janner Rally 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Ludzkie dzieci (Children of Men) - txt. str. 777; film science fiction kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2006) 22:20 Chrzest - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2010) 24:00 Fuks - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999) 01:35 Świat bez końca - odc. 1/8 (World Without End, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2010) 02:35 Jean - Claude Van Damme (JCVD notre Heros); komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Luksemburg, Francja (2008) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia 06:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 15/18 - Polowanie na lisa 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1027; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8:20, 9:10, 10:00 11:05 Królowa brytyjskich szpitali - The Great Ormond Street 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1035 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1036 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1037 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Super Zaradni; magazyn 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2088 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /22/ 15:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme: Tour de Ski - 5 km techniką klasyczną ( studio ) 15:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme: Tour de Ski - 5 km techniką klasyczną 16:50 Słowo na niedzielę 17:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (15); program rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 67 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 67; teleturniej 20:05 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin - Pożegnania i Powroty (3) 21:10 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa (1); widowisko 22:10 Deja vu (Deja Vu) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Made in Polska: INDIOS BRAVOS; koncert 01:50 Senność; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 03:45 Dirty Dancing 2 (Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2004) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 4.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 EkoAgent; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 09:15 Ślizg odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Drewniane kościoły na terenie Wielkopolski - odc. 4 - Kościół pw. św. Kazimierza w Gułtowach; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Zimowy zajączek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Indie. Rodzina Gour; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Rączka gotuje 12:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Zdążyć przed rakiem nowotwory płuc; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 7 - małopolski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 14:15 Ślizg odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 162 (odc. 162); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wokół nas 14:55 KONCERT NOWOROCZNY cz. I 16:00 Reportaż 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem - .; serial dokumentalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 4.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 4.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 162 (odc. 162); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 20; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Mówię i godom; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Antenowe remanenty - Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia - Szampańskie wersety; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pogoda - 4.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 4.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Wokół nas 01:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 20; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Rączka gotuje 03:00 Film dokumentalny - HISTORIA CYGANKI 03:45 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Bergitka Roma; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Wokół nas 04:15 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 162 (odc. 162); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 05:45 Ślizg odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Wokół nas 06:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Rączka gotuje left|thumb|79x79px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (17) 08:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (5) 08:45 Nowe szaty króla - film animowany (USA,2000) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (163) 10:50 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany (USA,2002) 12:10 Brzdąc w opałach - komedia (USA,1994) 14:10 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna (USA,1996) 16:30 Top Chef (5) 17:50 Kolacja z szefem (5) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (409) 20:10 Jerry Maguire - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1996) 22:50 Serce na dłoni - komedia (Polska,Ukraina,2008) 01:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (8) 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (9) 03:15 Tajemnice losu left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Top Wings (5/13) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1844) 11:35 Ugotowani (5/12) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 12:35 MasterChef (5) - reality show 13:35 MasterChef (6) - reality show 14:35 Top Gear 20 (5) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:45 Mam talent (6) - program rozrywkowy 17:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata: 'Kobieta 5XL', Stany Zjednoczone (4) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje:Restauracja Majaga, Dębica (10/15) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Ciekawy przypadek Benjamina Buttona - film fantasy (USA,2008) 23:25 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia (Australia,USA,2005) 01:40 Rzeźnia na szynach - horror (USA,2008) 03:35 Uwaga! 03:50 Arkana magii 05:10 Zakończenie programu 05:50 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 06:15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 06:55 Ostatnia szansa (4) 07:55 Tuż przed tragedią (7) 08:55 Hutch miodowe serce - film animowany (Japonia,2010) 11:05 Galileo (330) - program popularnonaukowy 12:05 Frank i dżungla 2 (9) - serial przyrodniczy 13:10 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (13) - program rozrywkowy 13:40 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (14) - program rozrywkowy 14:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:20 Zero bezwzględne - film katastroficzny (Kanada,USA,2005) 17:05 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy (USA,1998) 19:00 Galileo (331) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 JFK - dramat polityczny (Francja,USA,1991) 23:55 Shadowchaser 4: Wrota czasu - film SF (USA,1996) 02:00 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 02:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 04:35 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 04:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:54 Zakończenie programu 05:50 Dyżur 3 (37) 06:20 Taki jest świat (234) 07:00 Potęga przyrody - Denali (4) 07:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Naturalny porządek rzeczy (4) 08:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Karawana soli (5) 09:05 Merlin (1/2) - film fantasy (Francja,2012) 11:00 Lucky Luke na Dzikim Zachodzie - film animowany (Francja,2007) 12:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - Kot w butach - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 14:00 Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 15:25 Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1992) 17:00 Flintstonowie - komedia,(USA,1994) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Pan Talon/Przetrwać w miejskiej dżungli (11) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Zakazany wynalazek/Fajny wózek (13) 20:00 Mocne sobotnie kino: Mściciel - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,Francja,RPA,2004) 21:50 Wściekła pięść: Powrót Chen Zenga - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,Chiny,2010) 00:00 Pora mroku - horror (Polska,2008) 02:15 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (234) 03:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Pectus (4) 03:45 Dyżur 3 (31) 04:10 Menu na miarę (5) 04:30 Z archiwum policji (13) 05:00 Taki jest świat (234) 05:35 Z archiwum policji (1) 05:45 Misja Martyna Extra (5/11) - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Misja Martyna Extra (6/11) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Mango 09:05 The Event: Zdarzenie (14/22) 10:00 Przyjaciele 9 (20/24) 10:30 Przyjaciele 9 (21/24) 11:05 Przyjaciele 9 (22/24) 11:35 Przyjaciele 9 (23/24) 12:10 Dr House 2 (23/24) 13:05 Premiera: Gwiazdka Laury i tajemniczy smok Nian - film animowany (Niemcy,2009) 14:25 Usta Usta 2 (1) 15:25 Przepis na życie 2 (22) 16:20 Przepis na życie 2 (23) 17:20 Przepis na życie 2 (24) 18:20 Czterej pancerni i pies: 'Rudy', miód i krzyże (5/21) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Nigdy nie będę twoja - komedia romantyczna (USA,2007) 21:35 Szybki jak błyskawica - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1990) 23:50 Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 02:35 Arkana magii 04:40 W roli głównej: Agata Passent (8/17) - talk-show 05:10 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (1) 06:05 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (2) 06:10 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (3) 06:30 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (4) 06:35 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (5) 06:40 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (6) 07:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3 (1) 07:30 Baranek Shaun (22) 07:35 Baranek Shaun (23) 07:40 Baranek Shaun (24) 08:00 Max Steel (11) 08:40 Dyl Sowizdrzał - film animowany (Niemcy,Belgia,2003) 10:25 Lucky Luke (13) 11:00 Lucky Luke (14) 11:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3 (2) 11:55 Angry Birds (43) 12:00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa 2 (5) 14:00 Nalot na restaurację (1) 14:55 Potęga przyrody (4) 15:55 Amerykańska straż graniczna (2) 16:50 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu (13) - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Naturalny porządek rzeczy (4) 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Karawana soli (5) 19:00 Jan Paweł II (3) 20:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 4 (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 4 (6) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Sekundy grozy (13) - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Sekundy grozy (14) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Przed burzą - horror (Australia,2007) 00:55 Erotyczne rozmowy (3) - serial erotyczny 01:30 Piękni i ambitni (14) - serial erotyczny 02:30 Menu na miarę (10) 03:00 Z archiwum policji (6) 03:25 Menu na miarę (11) 03:50 Dyżur (2) 04:15 JRG w akcji (4) 04:40 Dyżur (3) 05:05 JRG w akcji (7) 05:30 W blasku fleszy (2) 06:15 Selekcja 2009 - survival show 06:50 Vacation Gone Wild - film dokumentalny 07:50 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 08:20 Simba (19) 08:55 Simba (20) 09:35 Stary Testament (20) 10:00 Królewna Śnieżka (9) 10:30 Królewna Śnieżka (11) 11:00 Heidi i dzieciaki - talk show 11:30 Heidi i dzieciaki - talk show 12:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Ekstremalny ranking zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Zaklinacz psów - reality show 15:05 Australijskie rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (2) - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Osobliwi ulubieńcy - serial dokumentalny 18:05 Miesiąc miodowy z mamuśką - komedia romantyczna (USA,2006) 20:00 Galileo (283) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Rude Tube - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Ucieczka gangstera - film sensacyjny (Japonia,USA,1994) 23:55 W świetle dowodów - dramat kryminalny (Niemcy,Portugalia,USA,2000) 01:50 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec (12) - program rozrywkowy 02:50 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 03:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:59 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Szwajcaria 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Szwajcaria 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Paris Saint-Germain - FC Barcelona 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Paris Saint-Germain - FC Barcelona 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: EuroBasket 2013 - mecz finałowy: Francja - Litwa 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: EuroBasket 2013 - mecz finałowy: Francja - Litwa 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Trefl Sopot - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Trefl Sopot - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Belgia - Hiszpania 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Belgia - Hiszpania 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Reszta Świata. Pożegnanie Artura Siódmiaka 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Reszta Świata. Pożegnanie Artura Siódmiaka 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - siatkówka 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - siatkówka 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013: Tenis - magazyn sportowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013: Reprezentacja Polski w siatkówce - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 School lista 10:00 Dance Chart 11:00 Dance Chart 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 14:00 smESKA 15:00 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:00 Co się słucha 18:00 Hity na czasie 19:00 Fejslista 20:00 ImprESKA 02:00 Polska noc 05:25 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (5/13) - magazyn 05:55 Blisko ludzi 06:25 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 07:25 Odlotowy ogród (10/12) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 07:55 Życie w przepychu (1/20) 08:55 Cenny ładunek (1/4) 10:00 Tajemnice otyłości (1/6) 11:05 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya (1/13) 12:05 Tropiciele przekrętów 2 (4/7) 13:05 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 2 (8-ost.) 13:40 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (15-ost.) 14:10 Miejskie cwaniaczki - Las Vegas (5/10) 15:15 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (4/26) 15:45 Express 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Wojny magazynowe 2 (1/33) 16:40 Wojny magazynowe 2 (2/33) 17:10 Licytuj i niszcz (7/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Złote siostrzyczki (6/12) 18:35 Ostre cięcie 2 (5/12) 19:15 Ola w trasie 2 (13-ost.) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Kulinarne wyprawy Gordona Ramsaya 2 (2/4) 21:00 4 wesela (10/13) 22:00 Wiedeń nocą (1/6) 23:00 Ukryte pragnienia 2 (1/6) 00:00 Kulisy pornobiznesu 3 (4/13) 00:30 Kulisy pornobiznesu 3 (5/13) 01:00 Życie w przepychu (1/20) 01:55 Bogaci też płaczą (8) 02:50 24 godziny przed śmiercią (5/14) 03:55 Gorączka sobotniej nocy - Majorka (6/8) 05:10 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Masters Music Box 10:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Przeboje na czasie 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad 19:00 Disco Polo Live 19:50 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Disco polo hit wszech czasów (10) - program muzyczny (Polska,2013) 21:20 Video Mix Sierockiego! 22:20 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Przeboje na czasie 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś (34) 08:10 Mały pingwinek Popolo (34) 08:20 Lisek Pablo (34) 08:25 Lusia (34) 08:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu (14) 08:45 Hydronauci (14) 09:00 Linia życia (3) 09:30 Linia życia (4) 10:00 Linia życia (5) 10:30 Linia życia (6) 11:00 Linia życia (7) 11:30 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak... (13) 12:00 Czas na kulturę (2) 12:30 Piąty wymiar (25) 13:00 Ewa gotuje (86) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (87) 14:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Największa zagadka od czasów UFO (48) 14:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Wszyscy jesteśmy ordynatorami (1) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: 9 milionów (3) 15:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Zdrowe współzawodnictwo (5) 16:00 Halo, Hans!: Serum prawdy (3) 17:00 Halo, Hans!: Szwagier (4) 18:00 Doręczyciel: Kameleon (7) 19:00 Doręczyciel: Przesłuchania (8) 20:00 Droga do szczęścia - dramat psychologiczny (USA,2003) 22:15 Wymarzona druhna - thriller (Kanada,2006) 00:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Kontener (382) 00:45 Świat według Kiepskich: Kapelusz Dżeksona (383) 01:15 Synowie: Wesele Kuby (13) 01:45 Gra w ciemno (148) - teleturniej 02:45 Awantura o kasę (148) - teleturniej 03:45 Czas na kulturę (3) 04:15 Linia życia (45) 08:05 Prowokator - dramat sensacyjny (Czechy,Wielka Brytania,Polska,1995) 09:45 Wózek - film wojenny (Polska,1965) 10:25 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia: Ulepiony z brązu - cykl reportaży 11:00 Kulturanek 2: Nikt nie musi, każdy chce (6) 11:35 Kulig - program rozrywkowy 12:20 Dokument tygodnia: Yes-Meni naprawiają świat - film dokumentalny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 14:00 Koncert życzeń: Anna Jantar - wstęp 14:10 Koncert życzeń: Tyle słońca w całym mieście. Niezapomniane przeboje Anny Jantar - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 14:55 Koncert życzeń: Anna Jantar - zakończenie 15:20 3 x Konwicki: Dolina Issy - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1982) 17:15 Sztuka czytania 3 (12) - magazyn 17:50 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia: Ulepiony z brązu - cykl reportaży 18:30 Archiwum grozy: Ja gorę! - komedia (Polska,1967) 19:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Simply Red - "Stars" - film dokumentalny (USA,2007) 20:25 Bilet do kina: Życie na podsłuchu - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2006) 22:55 Gary Moore na Avo Session - koncert 00:05 Hala odlotów 2 (16) - talk-show 01:00 Bilet do kina: Życie na podsłuchu - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2006) 03:25 Zakończenie programu 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.01.1987 08:05 Sonda: Gra w kalorie 08:40 Cafe Historia: Moda w karnawale 09:05 Rzeka kłamstwa (2/7) 10:45 Królowie mórz: Żeglarze znad Nilu 11:30 Pradawni bogowie: Grecy (2/6) 12:00 Cudowne miejsca. Wielkie sanktuaria Polski: Gostyń 12:35 Cudowne miejsca. Wielkie sanktuaria Polski: Kamień Pomorski 13:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Między magią a modlitwą. Szeptuchy z Podlasia 14:10 Ścinki - reportaż (Polska,2001) 14:30 Wajrak na tropie: Miejskie gangi 15:10 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Złoty wiek XVI 16:05 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Flesz historii - cykl reportaży (Polska) 17:00 Rzeka kłamstwa (3/7) 18:30 Kalendarium historyczne: Ostatni żywi bandyci - film dokumentalny 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.01.1987 19:45 Włóczęgi - komedia (Polska,1939) 21:30 Ja jestem Żyd z "Wesela" - sztuka Romana Brandstaettera (Polska,1993) 22:25 Nieznana Białoruś: Jak uderzenie pioruna 22:55 Gdy świat się wali: Piąta Republika (9/20) 00:00 Komandoria (8-ost.) 01:05 Ginące cywilizacje: Między magią a modlitwą. Szeptuchy z Podlasia 02:05 Pradawni bogowie: Egipcjanie (1/6) 02:35 Ostatnia szarża - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 03:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 847* - Kłopoty Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 848* - Remont Europy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 849* - Amator kwaśnych jabłek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 850* - Alimentare znaczy jeść; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kaczmarek wiecznie żywy /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 18 - Na ścieżce...; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ciepło na lata - Co to jest budownictwo energooszczędne?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Bohdan! Trzymaj się! - benefis Bohdana Łazuki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Więzy krwi - odc. 2/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Bezpośrednie połączenie - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Ewa Żukowska, Włodzimierz Press, Helena Kamińska, Halina Machulska, Jacek Koman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 37 Norwegia (138) Rybobranie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Koniec świata u Nowaków; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Gry wojenne - cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Dariusz Jabłoński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Vanvatu - Kryza (390); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (174); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (203); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1018; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 14. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '93. Warsztat - Koncert Gala (1); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 65* "Dwa dni do wolności" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (29); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Deja vu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Władimir Gołowin, Wojciech Wysocki, Galina Pietrowa, Cezary Pazura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Przebojowa noc odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1018; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 65* "Dwa dni do wolności"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (29); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Deja vu; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 07:10 Szansa na sukces 08:05 Przepis dnia - magazyn kulinarny 08:15 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 09:05 Podróże z żartem: Podróże ekstremalne 10:15 Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 11:20 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki 12:05 Przepis dnia - magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: W krainie duchów 13:15 Tylko jeden skecz 13:25 Rozrywka non stop 13:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 14:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 15:00 Jaka to melodia? 15:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 16:45 Szansa na sukces 17:50 I kto to mówi? 18:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 18:40 Prywatne niebo - komedia (Polska,1989) 20:00 Jaka to melodia? 20:40 Disco Sylwester z Dwójką. Wrocław 2013 21:40 Disco Sylwester z Dwójką. Wrocław 2013 22:40 Laskowik & Malicki - Niedziela wieczór 23:35 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 00:40 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 01:40 Marcin Daniec 02:45 Sylwestrowa Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 03:35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:41 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:35 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:00 RÓWNO - WAŻNI; magazyn 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO; reportaż 15:15 PRZEPIS NA PRAWO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy 15:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 17:00 Świat i gospodarka 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 17:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 18:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn 18:30 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 18:55 INFOrmacje 19:15 Serwis sportowy 19:20 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 19:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 19:53 Dziś wieczorem 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:50 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info 21:15 Nie - Poważnie... 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:55 Panorama Dnia, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór 00:05 Dziś wieczorem 00:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:00 Panorama Dnia 01:46 Pogoda Info 01:50 Sportowy Wieczór 02:05 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny 02:35 Z dnia na dzień 03:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn 03:45 Nie - Poważnie... 04:10 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 04:35 RÓWNO - WAŻNI; magazyn 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO; reportaż 05:15 PRZEPIS NA PRAWO 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn